gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jump
Jump is a song that is featured in the season one episode Mattress. It's originally sung by rock band Van Halen from their album 1984. It is sung by New Directions while they film a commercial for the store Mattress Land that Rachel gets them cast in. It features the glee kids jumping on multiple mattresses, singing, rolling, and flipping. This later becomes a huge setback for New Directions on their way to Sectionals because Sue sees the commercial and tells Figgins about it. No glee club can compete if they have been paid for their activity, and as the kids got paid in mattresses, they shouldn't be allowed compete because they have lost their amateur status. They give all the mattresses back, except for one on which Mr. Schue slept (because of his break up with his wife Terri).The kids ae still allowed to compete, but they are forced to compete without Mr. Schue who, by sleeping on one of the mattresses, accepted the "payment" for doing the commercial. Despite not having solos, Dianna Agron (Quinn) and Chris Colfer (Kurt) also sing. Mike, Brittany, Matt, Tina and Santana do not sing during the performance. Lyrics Finn: I get up, and nothing gets me down. You got it tough, I've seen the toughest around. Rachel: And I know, baby just how you feel. Finn & Rachel: You've got to roll with the punches, to get to what's real. Artie: Oh can't you see me standing here, I've got my back against the record machine. I ain't the worst that you've seen. Mercedes, Quinn & Tina Ain't the worst that you've seen. Artie: Oh can't you see what I mean? Mercedes, Quinn, Tina: Oh can't you see what I mean? Finn: Might as well jump, Jump! Might as well jump. Go ahead, jump, Jump! Go ahead and jump. Artie with Mercedes, Quinn & Tina Aaa-ooh, Artie: Hey you! Mercedes, Quinn, & Tina Who said that? Artie: Baby how you been? You say you don't know, you won't know, until you begin. Well can't you see me standing here, I've got my back against the record machine. I ain't the worst that you've seen. Mercedes, Quinn & Tina: Ain't the worst that you've seen. Artie: Oh can't you see what I mean?! Mercedes, Quinn & Tina: Oh can't you see what I mean?! Mercedes: Yeah!, yeah, yeah, yeah All: Might as well jump. Jump! Might as well jump. Go ahead, jump. Jump! Go ahead and jump. Might as well jump. Jump! Go ahead, jump. Jump! JUMP! Trivia *This is the first time Artie is seen out of his wheelchair. It occurs while Matt and Santana are jumping him higher; however, he does appear throughout the song in his wheelchair holding up a 'Jump' sign. Eventually, Artie is seen out of his wheelchair again singing and dancing to Safety Dance during a fantasy sequence in Dream On. *Chris Colfer was accidentally kicked in the groin by Dianna Agron while rolling on a mattress Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300pxthumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray